Fulfilled Desire
by Serena
Summary: v2.0 The end of FF7? Inspired by the ending theme of Crisis Core. Features mostly Cloud, but other characters appear as well.


A/N : Yet another far-fetched fanfic from the FF7 universe. Contains spoilers, definitely AU in logical sense, and crossovers with Crisis Core. Standard disclaimer clauses apply; all characters are copyright of Square Enix.

_A/N no. 2 : I'm seriously handicapped when trying to re-learn how works.. I don't even know how to edit my stories for errors! o0;; Anyway, I'm re-posting the fic with some corrections and a rather critical fix in the storyline, as pointed out by a very observant friend (thanks!). My most humble apologies to all readers!_

* * *

**ν - εуλ 0018/10**

High atop a barren, dusty cliff overlooking the vast, sprawling gray expanse of the Midgar ruins, the end draws near.

The beauty of Mankind's last sunset was marred by columns of thick, poisonous smoke rising from thousands of burning cities, and a bright crimson heaven bruised with dark, ominous clouds, streaked by continuous flashes of dark lightning. Endless cries of despair resounded throughout the charred lands, as the loss of lives continued to mount.

The Planet was dying.

Cloud Strife gasped as he lost his balance, fell backwards and hit his back against a wall of stone. His legs could no longer hold his weight, and the blonde collapsed onto the ground while coughing out spatters of blood. Every time he drew another breath, his body was wracked with painful spasms which reminded that he had sustained more than just mere broken bones. He was overwhelmed with exhaustion, his blood-soaked body was far, far beyond healing.

President Rufus Shinra, dressed in his majestic snow-white overcoat, stood a few feet away with his arms crossed, and a victorious smile etched on his face. His two loyal bodyguards, one with wild, flaming red hair, and the other without any, remained by the President's side. A boxing glove adorned with seven Grand Master Materia, and a Mako-powered Death Rod remained pointed towards Cloud; both were still glowing with the heat of plasma energy from a fresh attack.

"It's over, Strife," Reno sneered as he looked down on the fallen warrior.

"Give up the Goddess' Gift, or else..." a low baritone voice intoned dangerously. Rude was panting from exertion, but his visage remained calm behind the dark glasses.

Somewhere in the distance, powerful earthquakes shook the surrounding rocky mountains. Slivers of green Lifestream began to weave their way out from the numerous gaping cracks on the scarred earth.

Rufus moved forward, and knelt before the dying man sitting against a large boulder. He gently placed a gloved hand on Cloud's shoulder, and saw Mako-blue eyes glaring back at him, devoid of any hint of fear.

"The Lifestream is rising. Time is short," Rufus spoke with little emotion despite the urgency. He raised his other arm and with an open palm, he continued, "Rest assured, the Last Desire of Goddess Minerva will benefit everyone. I will ensure a future for Mankind, and for our Planet."

"By becoming a God and rule all of us under your so-called benevolence? I would rather die than to yield our last hope to a heartless tyrant!" Cloud spat back venomously. His hand clutched tightly at his Buster Sword V-05 with renewed strength, but judging from the blood pouring out from his wounds, he knew he wouldn't last long enough.

Rufus' eyes narrowed, and he backed away cautiously. Standing tall above Cloud, he loaded his rifle with a crisp, sickening click.

"I am the sole descendent of the Shinra family, and therefore heir to the next Empire. I take only what is rightly mine."

Further in the background, countless Shinra helicopters emerged from clouds of ash and smoke, and battalions of NewGen SOLDIERs slowly climbed up to the plateau where the dramatic scene played out its last moments.

An aged Tseng was at the forefront of the battalions, and he rushed past Reno and Rude to the President. The leader of the Turks stopped dead in his tracks when he realized Shinra's last enemy was right in front of him. Tseng gave Rufus a questioning glance, but the President only nodded, and Cloud's heart sank when he overheard the next conversation.

"Sir, the airstrike was successful, and the NewGens have gunned down everyone on the foothill. Only Red XIII has been captured alive and tranquilized. Our troops have run a body search on every individual…" Tseng glanced briefly at Cloud, before quickly resuming his report, "… but we did not find the Gift anywhere."

Rufus was visibly upset. Behind him, thickening rivers of Lifestream flowed, twisted, merged and continued their ascent into the fiery skies. Pale green light began to rise from the horizon, casting everything with an eerie glow.

Using his Buster Sword as support, Cloud mustered his remaining energy and stood up, albeit shakily. "Tifa.. Cid.. Vincent.. Yuffie.. Reeve.. Barrett.. _everyone.. no..._" he seethed, trembling with fury.

"They died because they believed they could change the world through peace and non-violence, just like you. They believed that the Gift should be preserved and hidden away from the greed of Men, never to be used.. like Pandora's Box," Rufus replied, as he steadily walked away with his two Turks following from behind.

"_I wasn't strong enough to protect all of you_…" Cloud whispered to himself and to his lost companions. His lowered his head, and tears started to flow in the shadow.

"Now at time's end, our Planet is in its last hours, and yet you still refuse to invoke Minerva's Last Desire to save us all," Rufus accused, as he marched out of the line of fire. The plateau on the cliff was surrounded with NewGen SOLDIERs, all of them with guns and cannons aimed at a man whose time was up.

Cloud realized that two decades ago on one rainy night, he and a long-lost comrade faced a similar situation. "_Against impossible odds.. what would Zack have done?_" he asked himself desperately.

"It will be over when Lifestream moves out of the Planet's surface. Without Omega to transport life to another world, everyone, everything, and all the knowledge.. shall cease to exist," the President continued. Reno, Rude and Tseng had taken their positions, and the firing squads readied their firearms.

"_If I was younger, if I was stronger, I could have fought them all. I could have outrun them… but not anymore,_" Cloud thought resignedly, as he looked on, helpless. The air was heavy with the stench of Mako, gunpowder and smoke. All Cloud could hear was the low rumble of distant thunder and helicopter blades, and his own racing heartbeat.

"I do not know how or why the Gift has eluded us all this while, but your death will certainly help to prevent the abrupt end of a glorious era." Rufus paused for a brief moment. "Consider yourself the hero and saviour of Mankind," Rufus ended his speech with an air of finality, and aimed his rifle at Shinra's last enemy.

Cloud looked up one last time, defiant in the face certain death. Memories of friends and loved ones, including those whom he tried to forget long ago, re-surfaced at that moment.

"_I'm sorry I've failed you, Aeris. I'm not as strong as Zack.._"

"Congratulations on your ascension to martyrdom, Cloud Strife," the last, cold words echoed.

And then, the first gunshot was fired.

"_I'm sorry…_"

* * *

(FLASHBACK) 

The Goddess smiled serenely. All was quiet in the heart of the Planet, at the gateway to the Promised Land.

"You have journeyed far and lived through many hardships to arrive here, child. Few have succeeded, but none have left this place with the Gift."

"It is the will of the last Cetra that the Gift is entrusted to you. Know now that in your hands lies the past, present and future of the Planet."

"This is my Last Desire. It must never be fulfilled until the end of time."

"_But… why?_"

There was only silence in return.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Cloud woke up suddenly, adrenaline and panic surging in his blood. Heavy rain fell as thunderstorms raged in the skies. 

The first extraordinary thing that Cloud noticed was that the sky looked _normal_. There was no smoke, nor the unnatural crimson, burning red hues in the heavens above.

And then, he realized that the air smelled very different from moments ago; the metallic scent of blood was so strong, that Cloud immediately felt nauseated.

Thirdly, to his amazement, he noticed that he was actually wearing an old, musty First Class SOLDIER uniform, which, as far as he recalled, was already phased out nearly two decades ago.

A couple of gunshots rang loudly in the air. With a surprising show of new strength, energy and agility, Cloud leapt up from where he was sitting, and turned around to face the source of the sounds.

Cloud's heart nearly skipped a beat when he found himself watching two armed Shinra MPs ready to shoot at a fallen SOLDIER at point-blank, while a third lieutenant stood nearby, a gun ready by his side. The SOLDIER looked vaguely familiar, with spiky jet-black hair, Mako-blue eyes not unlike his own, and his uniform was riddled with bullet-holes, sword slashes and burns.

"Kill him," the lieutenant ordered.

Just as the two Shinra MPs loaded their rifles, they heard a loud rustle and immediately spun around to face their attacker.

Cloud Strife launched himself from where he was hiding, a bloodied sword in hand, and murderous glare on his face.

* * *

**ν - εуλ 0007/12/09**

The nightsky above Midgar was filled with stars, and its streets were bustling with noises from machines, vehicles, people and the ever-present hum of eight Mako Reactors. But not all is well nor peaceful in Sector 1.

One of the few remaining evening trains made a usual stop at the train station, shrieking and screeching until the carriages came to a grinding halt.

And then, two shadowed figures emerged first from the train's rooftop.

AVALANCHE will taste their first major victory very soon.

* * *

In the end, a desire is fulfilled.

And thus, it begins.

_To be continued in…_

… _Final Fantasy VII._


End file.
